1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an audio system control in general, and in particular to a method and system for controlling audio output of an audio system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for dynamically maintaining audio output balance in a stereo audio system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there have been numerous technological improvements in home theater systems in order to provide a home audience with a theater-quality video presentation at their own home. In addition to a well-equipped video system, such as a digital versatile disk (DVD) drive and a wide-screen television, a typical home theater system also includes a sophisticated audio system, which may include a surround sound.TM. audio system, so that the home audience can experience various sound effects from a movie presented by the home theater system as if the home audience were in a theater.
Generally speaking, headphones provide a listener with the best balance between audio output from the left and right stereo channels because the headphones are located a constant distance from the listener's ear drums, regardless of any change in the listener's physical location. When listening to audio output produced by conventional speakers, on the other hand, the listener has to be located equidistant from the left and right stereo channel speakers in order to maintain a true stereo balance. Otherwise, even for the most sophisticated audio system, the listener still has to manually adjust an audio balance control on the system in order to obtain a center-stage, headphone-like sonic image. This disclosure provides a method for automatically performing all adjustments necessary to furnish the listener with a true stereo balance between audio channels, regardless the physical location of the listener.